


why don't you know?

by madhoney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Johnyong, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Jung Jaehyun, Roommates, Smut, but like barely, fleshlight, johnny sucking dick, mayhaps i cried, soft gayness, soft squishy smut, virgin taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: taeyong just wants to get off, but johnny disturbs his peace.thankfully, they both get what they want in the end.





	why don't you know?

**Author's Note:**

> ok gays i dusted off the cobwebs to give you my first smut fic in years so please enjoy it. also thank u to @glossypup on twt for helping motivate me ur so sweet uwu. 
> 
> shoutout to miss chungha for the inspo
> 
> **[do not re-upload]**

_Finally_. Finally, Taeyong was slipping under the covers of his bed. The cool, fresh cotton was comforting against his fatigued legs as he settled in after a day full of schedules that felt impossibly long. It was already 12:27am.

He knew he should just sleep – just curl up and drift off to dreamland. A smart, responsible adult would do just that. But within in minutes of lying down, he was already restless. _Typical_ , he thought. _Like clockwork._

There was something he had to do – something he almost _always_ had to do.

He didn’t care for his constant horniness. His frequent and undying need to masturbate practically every night was a pain in his small ass. This habit was more than a little tiring – but he needed the release, so here we are.

He sighed, thankful that at least his roommate was out for once. Johnny had gone out to a bar with Jaehyun barely an hour ago and wouldn’t be back any time soon. And that was just fine with Taeyong, since Johnny had been acting weird lately – weirder than usual.

It seemed to him that Johnny was avoiding him. He could barely stay in a room with Taeyong for more than 20 minutes. The average number of memes he sent to Taeyong in a day had decreased from ten to just one – if that. Skinship had become nonexistent and Johnny’s laugh now carried an awkward resonance.

Any other time, Taeyong’s brain would be trying to weed through the events of the last couple of months to get to the root of his best friend’s recent peculiarities – but right now, he had a laser focus on getting one thing out of the way so he could finally get the rest he deserved.

Taeyong stretched an arm towards his nightstand, pulling open the drawer. By memory, his hand weaved behind the small stack of notebooks and dug beneath some precisely placed pairs of socks until he felt the small bottle he was searching for. He fished out the little container of lube and shut the drawer again.

He turned onto his side shoved his arm down the crevice between his mattress and the wall. He grabbed the base of the fleshlight he had buried deeply beneath some thick folds of blanket.

He awkwardly shoved his boxers down his hips until his cock was freed. A quick squirt of lube on his fingers and a trip to one of his frequently visited fantasies was all he needed to get the blood rushing towards his member.

His soft cock was hardening under his strokes, while its light pink color darkened by the minute under the covers.

Taeyong swiftly replaced his hand with the fleshlight and moaned at the way it enveloped his member. It’s not like he could have sex often (or, more truthfully, ever) so he felt it worth the investment to avoid the inevitable carpel tunnel syndrome he would eventually get otherwise.

He laid on his back, feet planted on the mattress, and fucked into the toy between his legs. He threw his free arm over his face, covering his eyes as if hiding his shameful habit even in the empty room.

He was approaching the edge. It was coming, any second now—

“Taeeee!”

Taeyong’s eyes flew open at the deep voice bellowing from just beyond his bedroom. He had but a moment to still his hips before the door burst open, flooding the dark room with light from the hallway.

“Taeee~,” the voice whined loudly.

The silhouette of his roommate stood fixed in the entrance. Taeyong swore he heard a sniffle from his friend’s small button nose.

“I’m here, I’m here. What’s wrong?”

Taeyong squinted against the jarring beams of light and shifted uncomfortably in his place, trying to pull off the fleshlight as discreetly as possible.

Johnny was quiet, picking at some paint on the doorjamb with his fingernail.

“Johnny?”

“I don’t know.” Sniffles again.

“Are you oka—”

Taeyong cut himself off as he saw Johnny finally step inside the room, pushing the door closed behind him. Before the younger could get out a word of protest, Johnny had crossed the small room in three strides and was clambering on top of Taeyong.

Johnny collapsed with a sigh, resting his head on Taeyong’s collarbone, which had been exposed by the pulling of his oversized t-shirt when Johnny clumsily climbed on top him. Taeyong held his breath, praying to every deity he could think of that Johnny wouldn’t feel the toy he was desperately working to nudge away under the covers with his knee. Thankfully, the interruption of the sniffling older boy had been the equivalent of bucket of ice water for Taeyong’s erection – so at least he wouldn’t have to worry about that little embarrassment being discovered.

This scene wasn’t a new occurrence. Frankly, Taeyong had, for better or worse, frequently been victim to Johnny’s tacklings since they were trainees. Like a puppy, Johnny loved to play like this – and if Taeyong was being completely honest with himself, the weight of his friend’s toned body on top of his was...strangely comforting.

But, unfortunately, this had stopped happening altogether months ago.

A few moments went by before Johnny released a long, drawn out groan layered with a whiny pout. Clearly, something was bothering him.

“What’s wrong? You’re back so early...” Taeyong pleaded and rested his arms on his friend’s broad back soothingly. His own anxiety was now beginning to grow.

“Jaehyun ditched me,” Johnny grumbled. “He said I was bringing him down.”

“How were you bringing him down?”

There was a long pause before another groan vibrated against Taeyong’s form, this time somehow more miserable and pathetic. Johnny shifted to bury his face against the younger boy’s chest, balling up a handful of Taeyong’s tee in his fist.

“Johnny-ah,” Taeyong said firmly. “You can’t just come in here, flop on top of me, and grumble like this without any explanation.”

Despite his stern tone, the younger continued to rub Johnny’s back, hoping to calm him down from whatever he was so upset over.

“Ugh... Why don’t you know?”

Johnny’s low voice was muffled against the fabric smooshed against his mouth.

“I—...what?”

This time, Johnny pushed himself up and off the smaller boy’s figure. He sat back on his haunches, leaning his hands on his jean-clad knees. He sighed heavily, dramatically.

“Why don’t you know?”

Taeyong sat up on his elbows. He blinked, squinted his eyes, furrowed his perfect brows, and blinked again. _What on earth could he possibly be referring to?_

A minute passed of Taeyong searching for the meaning behind his friend’s cryptic words.

“Huh?!” He finally said, utterly confused.

Johnny’s head dropped.

“God, I can’t believe Jaehyun was right,” he grumbled, more to himself than Taeyong. “You _are_ dense.”

The younger suddenly felt a desire to reevaluate every decision he’s ever made that led him to this very moment – because there was something deeply unsettling about the guy with the head like a brick of soap calling _him_ dense.

But that would have to wait.

“What don’t I know?” Taeyong demanded. “Johnny, what are you talk—”

“Yongie,” he said warmly. Johnny hasn’t called him that in years and it startled him. “I think...I have feelings for you.”

Johnny’s head somehow hung even lower as the words tumbled out.

This had to be a joke. Or maybe he was just inebriated? Taeyong didn’t know but he had to do something to fill the suffocating silence between them – so, like an idiot, he laughed.

“Johnny-ah, you’re drunk,” he chuckled nervously. “C’mon, go wash up.”

Johnny lifted his head, shaking his long bangs out of his somber, moist eyes.

“Do I look like I’m drunk?”

No. No, he was definitely not drunk. And the way he was staring at Taeyong was sparking something off deep inside him. The fact that Johnny was looking simply ethereal under the cool glow of the moonlight through the window was adding fuel to that fire.

Of course, he loved Johnny on some level. For years, they’ve been best friends, attached at the hip, clinging to one another through all the hard times they’ve been put through.

And he wasn’t blind – Johnny was obviously a tremendously beautiful human, inside and out. It’s entirely possible Taeyong would feel the same way – if he hadn’t consciously terminated any feelings for anyone years ago in order to knuckle down on his budding career.

“Jaehyun said he was tired of listening to my pining every single day for months on end,” Johnny rambled to fill the silence. “Said he was gonna tell you if I didn’t...”

Taeyong’s mind was spinning. He wasn’t sure he was ready to sift through and organize his emotions right this minute.

“I-It’s late,” Taeyong stuttered. “Let’s just get you to bed.”

“Yongie,” Johnny sighed, reaching out to brush Taeyong’s messy brown hair off his forehead. “You know, I know what you were doing – what you’re _always_ doing...”

Red bloomed across Taeyong’s cheeks. Johnny’s hand delicately covered his embarrassed friend’s fidgeting fingers.

“It’s fine. It’s cute,” he admitted, a smirk was forming on his plump lips. “Your little moans and sighs when you think I’m fast asleep...”

All the words Taeyong wanted to say seemed to get stuck in a traffic jam in his throat. He thought he might genuinely choke and die right then and there.

“I just think...” Johnny began again, toying with the younger’s digits to avoid having to look in his cripplingly angelic black eyes. His voice was becoming delicate and broken. “What if...I could be the one to make you feel that good?”

Taeyong’s eyes widened and he gulped. _Did he really just say what I think he said?_ The thought of someone _else_ actually touching him made his member twitch under the covers.

When he got no response – or more specifically, no blunt rejection – Johnny glanced up through his lashes. Without warning, he slowly leaned toward the younger boy, planting his hands on the bed on either side of his slender form.

Panic bubbled in Taeyong’s stomach as Johnny closed the distance between their faces inch by inch. _Is he going to kiss me? Is my best friend really going to kiss me? What is happening? When was the last time anyone kissed me? Do I remember how to kiss?_

His small size became painfully evident to him when Johnny’s immense figure was closing in on his. When he was centimeters from his face, Taeyong sucked in a nervous breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

But nothing happened. Johnny felt Taeyong’s anxiety and halted in his tracks before backing away.

“Sorry, I’m—... S-sorry, forget I said anything. I’m so sorry.” Johnny shook his head and looked every bit the hurt puppy he sounded like.

He moved to get up, but Taeyong instinctively gripped his strong forearm, holding him in place.

“Wait,” Taeyong breathed. “Just stay.”

_My gorgeous best friend wants to kiss me and touch my dick. What am I gonna do? Say no?_

Taeyong could tell Johnny was regrouping his cracked courage. He leaned forward again and this time, Taeyong met him halfway.

Johnny’s moist, plush lips brushed against Taeyong’s gently at first, almost hesitant. Then, every molecule of apprehension dissolved in an instant and Johnny moved to latch his lips onto Taeyong’s entirely.

Taeyong hadn’t even realized that he was tightly gripping onto Johnny’s top until he felt overcome with a sense of calm, melting like warm wax under a flame.

Johnny was tender but purposeful. He worked his lips until Taeyong was completely malleable, welcoming his smooth tongue. He eased the brown-haired boy back down and hovered carefully over his svelte frame.

They stayed exactly like this as the minutes passed – but it felt like it could last millennia. Their tongues whirled together naturally, winding around each other completely in sync. Taeyong rooted his nimble fingers into the other’s tresses, as if they were always meant to be there. It was perfect – so perfect that Taeyong completely forgot about the fact that under the covers, his boxers were halfway down his thighs and a fleshlight and bottle of lube were floating around somewhere.

Johnny lowered his body fully onto the other’s. The pair was simultaneously made aware of Taeyong’s erection growing under the comforter. Johnny’s mouth curled up at the corners and he finally released the younger’s lips. He wasted no time dropping sloppy, wet kisses along the sharp jawline of his love.

Taeyong wriggled in embarrassment. The reality of his private situation was about to be revealed as Johnny kissed his way down Taeyong’s neck, peppering his clavical.

The elder sat back, admiring the beautiful boy beneath him. With both of his large hands, he shoved up the flimsy cotton fabric of Taeyong’s t-shirt.

He held the sides of his thin torso, rubbing his thumbs on the pale planes of his skin. His brown eyes were warm, gaze full of love.

“I never should’ve waited so long to confess to you.”

Taeyong could hear his own heart thumping in his ears while his blood rushed down his body at an alarming rate. Emotional intimacy was a turn-on he had not imagined he would have the luxury of experiencing any time soon.

“Better late than never.” Taeyong almost didn’t recognize his own voice. His brain was still in shock and his heart and hormones had now taken the reins. “Please, Johnny. Don’t stop.”

He pawed at Johnny’s broad chest, his shaking hands trying to get any kind of grip to pull the elder back to him. Johnny giggled and leaned down, pink lips pressing into the crook of Taeyong’s neck.

His hand pushed up the younger’s waist until it was resting over his heart. He swiped his thumb back and forth over Taeyong’s nipple until he whined.

“So adorable Yongie,” Johnny cooed against his neck. “Sound so cute.”

Johnny’s sweet praise was making Taeyong unbearably hard. Not a moment too soon, the former’s hand traveled down Taeyong’s abs, fingertips grazing his smooth skin. He moved his leg to the side so he was no longer straddling his waist and would have better access. His hand paused just below his belly button. Johnny lifted his head and looked into Taeyong’s innocent eyes.

“I wanna make sure this is okay,” he breathed.

Taeyong nodded hurriedly, wrapping his hands around his neck and pulling his lips back down on his own.

Johnny’s hand felt lower and lower, until he finally grasped Taeyong’s hardened cock. Taeyong whimpered into his mouth and, having zero concept of patience, bucked his hips and fucked into his hold.

“Yongie,” Johnny chuckled again, pulling away from his lips. “Let _me_.”

He pumped his snug fist calmly but deliberately. He started a trail of licks and kisses down Taeyong’s torso - each one feeling hotter and lasting longer than the last.

Johnny maneuvered himself down Taeyong’s body and his free hand slowly pulled the covers down further. His fingers bumped against something hard and plastic. Johnny grasped the object, examined it curiously, laughed to himself when he realized what it was, and chucked it away over his shoulder.

Taeyong should’ve been embarrassed – or at least annoyed at his friend carelessly throwing his expensive toy across the room – but he was way too focused on the proximity between his erection and Johnny’s face.

“Baby, it’s so pretty,” Johnny murmured, rubbing his thumb over the tip and spreading the drops of precum down the length.

Johnny bit his bottom lip and looked up, teasing the already squirming boy. But he quickly broke and giggled again.

“Johnny, pleeease,” Taeyong begged, needy and unamused. “Please, just—”

A gasp interrupted his words as the elder engulfed his member in his mouth. Johnny savored the feeling of finally having his lips around Taeyong. Over and over, he let his tongue drag along the protruding veins like he was memorizing the perfect pattern.

Taeyong was seeing through the very fabric of time and space. He could feel every individual atom in his body. He was reaching a new level of ecstasy by the second, having never had the pleasure of a blowjob before this moment.

Johnny pulled himself off Taeyong’s cock for just a moment to swirl his tongue continuously around the sensitive tip. He smiled watching the younger’s back arch off the mattress. He lowered his mouth back onto Taeyong’s pink cock, taking it all the way to back of his throat and swallowing hard.

Taeyong bit the back of his hand to keep from moaning loudly enough to wake up the entire dorm. His other hand was gripping the sheets as if he was afraid he was going to float away to heaven.

Johnny’s free hand reached for Taeyong’s and intertwined their fingers. He held his small hand in his own, squeezing comfortingly as he dragged his now red and dripping lips languidly along the side of his cock.

Taeyong wanted to last. He wanted to hang on so badly, to slow down time. But Johnny knew what he was doing – and Taeyong’s whimpers were music to his ears.

“Johnny, I—” his own moaning cut him off. Taeyong’s chest heaved as he tried desperately to capture air in his lungs. “I-I’m gonna—... I can’t hold it, I can’t hold it...”

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” Johnny consoled, kissing Taeyong’s hip while his hand still worked on his manhood, twisting his grip around it. “Cum for me whenever you’re ready, Yongie.”

Strings of white erupted out on command, landing mostly on Taeyong’s bare stomach. He covered his eyes with his arm while Johnny’s hand milked out the remnants of his arousal. The elder gingerly licked the leaking cum off the softening cock before cleaning off his coated fingers one by one.

Johnny’s tongue lapped up some of the streaks of white glaze Taeyong’s tummy before pulling the younger’s boxers back up for him.

All the while, their hands remained laced together. Johnny laid beside his friend, lifting his arm away from his face.

“Are you okay?” He whispered. Johnny prayed that Taeyong was not regretful.

Taeyong frowned at the mess he made, but the moment he turned towards the gorgeous man lying beside him, he felt nothing but the butterflies taking flight in his stomach.

“I’m okay,” he smiled.

There was a brief pause between them. Only their breathing could be heard.

“Yongie,” Johnny started quietly, stroking his thumb on the backside of his hand. “Do you...feel the same? About me?”

“I think...maybe I do.”

Johnny’s heart soared, and he melted in Taeyong’s deep eyes. He placed a chaste kiss to his conditioned lips.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.”

The elder slid off the bed and exited the room before Taeyong could protest. Thankfully, he returned in less than two minutes with a damp rag and a warm towel. He sat beside him on the bed, and quickly but gently wiped the drying cum off of Taeyong’s lean stomach and toweled him off. Johnny pulled his t-shirt back down his torso for him and pulled the comforter back over his exhausted body.

“I’m just gonna go wash up and, erm, take care of myself. Then I’ll be back to snuggle, if you want.”

Taeyong glanced down and finally clocked the colossal bulge in Johnny’s tight jeans.

“Wait, no – I can do it.”

He palmed Johnny’s thick thigh.

The elder leaned down and kissed the other’s nose.

“Another time,” he said. “It’s been a long day for you, baby. Time to rest.”

“Fine, fine,” Taeyong pouted sleepily. “I’ll wait for you.”

By the time Johnny returned, the younger had, unsurprisingly, crashed. He smiled to himself before carefully slipping into the small place behind Taeyong. He wrapped an arm around his small waist and inhaled his sweet scent.

“Goodnight, my Yongie,” he whispered, and nuzzled into his soft hair.

“Goodnight, my Johnny,” Taeyong mumbled.

~


End file.
